Four Sisters
by WaterSprite4
Summary: Kit wasn't the only girl immune to Sirius Black's charm, but she was the only one he wanted. Too bad they're bitter enemies.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I DO OWN ALL CHARACTERS I CREATED.

Four Sisters.

Slytherin.

Name's Kitilana. Kit for short. I'm a pure-blood in case you didn't catch that. I am, after all, in Slytherin. I'm one of those girls that don't stand out. I have a huge temper and people only know me by my attitude. They're generally scared me of, even the guys. You'd think being 4"11' that you'd be the one being picked on. Nopes. I'm scary as hell.

People say that I'm witty, but I'm really not. They don't know about the other 90% of the time when I'm doing or saying something totally blonde.

My friends aren't all Slytherin. Gasp. I know, right? What do you mean your friends aren't all Slytherin. My house has a horrible reputation, but we are able to make other friends. Not all evil. Well, I am, but I can have other friends...Look at Lord Voldie. Yes, He's going to kill me for calling him that as I'm sure everyone who follows him...actually, I'm supposed to. Don't know if I will though...Seems like such a strict cult and Merlin knows I can't do that. Heck, I hate uniforms and I go to Hogwarts.

Anyways, back to the point. My friends aren't all Slytherins...Only 3 aren't though. Victoria Nightingale – Gryffindor, Jenna Wight – Ravenclaw, and Jordin Jordan – Hufflepuff. I feel sorry for Jordin with her name. Her parents are insane. We're best friends. They're all pure-bloods. We were friends before we attended Hogwarts. Our parents weren't Malfoys nor Blacks. We're not pre-destined to be Slytherins. It's sometimes hard being friends with them, what with me being my house...especially with Victoria being a Gryffindor.

Vic is one of those people who can do whatever the hell she wants because she's got that innocence thing going on. She's shallow like me, but not isn't vocal about it, not like me. She knows who she is and isn't afraid to tell people. Nothing ever really fazes her. Her emotions are almost always in check. She's got delayed reaction is how the rest of us explains it. Every time something bad happens she doesn't feel it till MUCH MUCH later. For example, her pet owl died in 4th year and she didn't cry for it till 5th year. Vic's known as the pretty one in our group. She's not gorgeous though. In fact, not to brag, but everyone thinks I'm the prettiest out of the four of us, but because Vic is epitome of a perfect lady, she's the pretty one.

Everyone loves Vic. Hell, everyone loves Vic, Jen and Jordin. People find me hard to get along with though. Go figure, I have everyone's best friends as MY best friends, but no one likes me like that. I sometimes wonder if that's why I'm part of their group, because they're so pure and understanding, that they're able to understand me.

I get along with Vic the best because she's like me...but we stand on the opposite ends of the board. We're both pretty, but she's tall, loved and knows how to deal with people. I'm short, hated and knows how to manipulate and get rid of people...not in the deadly way, but in the way that I push a lot of people away.

Next is Jenna. Jen for short. She's a Hufflepuff and gets along with everyone, which sucks because she attracts the worse guys. She's always getting hurt because of her "I-see-the-good-in-everyone" attitude. She's the athletic one in the group. She's awesome at quidditch. She's a beater and got a mean arm. She can be blunt sometimes but always has good intentions. She's what you call well rounded. Well, she has to be considering she's an athlete in Ravenclaw. Brilliant mind. She always helps me with homework. I love her for that.

Then there's Jordin. Jordin's made for Hufflepuff. She's like Jen, gets along with everyone. The only difference is, she's got more street smarts than Jenna. She doesn't like everyone like Jenna, but everyone loves her, even if the feelings not reciprocated. She's a huge animal lover. If she could bring all her pets to Hogwarts, she would. She's got a dog and a cat who's in love with each other, an owl, frog and rat which she brings with her to Hogwarts, a hamster, gerbil, couple of guppies and something else that I don't remember. Maybe it's another dog? Who knows.

You're only supposed to bring one familiar with you to Hogwarts, but because me and Jen aren't crazy for animals, we each took one in for her. Jordin keeps them in her dormitory and takes care of them. I'd rather die than to take care of an animal. I don't hate animals, but I know if I took one in, it'd be dead within a week. I can barely take care of myself, not to mention anything else. My mother is insistent that I bring an owl each year, so we can keep in touch, but I don't see the point. I just use Vic's or Jordin's. Why spend money on an owl when you don't need to? I'm frugal like that. I'm Asian. I'm cheap. That's my reason every time I don't feel like wasting money on something. I'm actually really generous. I usually treat my friends to pretty much anything, unlike the Malfoys and Blacks. Bloody rich families who don't share. I actually sometimes feel like I'm buying friendship because I'm so generous, but then my friends always attempt to pay me back and I'm reassured. My family is the wealthiest out of all of the four of us. Vic's the poorest, but no one really knows because like I said, she's well bred.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I DO OWN ALL CHARACTERS I CREATED.

Chapter II

So here we are, the beginning of 6th year. Joy. More school. Yay! At least I get to escape from my overbearing mother. My mother insisted on seeing me off. Father is off in China dealing with whatever makes our family rich. She never stays long as I tend to ignore her so that she'll leave me alone.

"Be careful! Don't forget to owl! Oh! I knew we should've gotten you an owl this year! What if Vic's owl died?!" exclaims my mother.

"Then I'll use Jordin's. Merlin! Mother, just go already! I'll be fine. What could possibly happen at Hogwarts?" I reassured.

"Oh, alright. You be careful! See you during Christmas break!" called out my Mother as she started to walk away.

"Mother! You know I'm going to stay at Hogwarts this year. You said I could! You always make me come home for Christmas in case Father comes home and he NEVER does!" I whined.

"Well, You could keep me company! I get lonely without your father and you, you know!"

I rolled my eyes. My mother loved to use the sympathy card. I hated that. Thankfully, after all these years I've mastered the art of debating.

"Mother...You're never alone. You're always with friends to supply your endless chain of gossip. Besides, at Christmas, we never really spend time together...You use me to entertain the children that attend your parties! That's ABUSE!" I cry out melodramatically.

My mother laughed, "What friends? You're my only friend, Kit!"

"Merlin...take me now! I will die happily if you stop my mother from saying anything else!" I cry out as I opened myself up towards the heavens.

My mother just laughed at my antics and waved me goodbye. We never said 'I love you.' Emotion just wasn't part of our family rituals. It was even rare for me to joke along with my mother like now. It happened every time we parted, but there's never any physical nor emotional attachment. Deep down we care deeply for each other, but we never express that. We never really missed each other either. We were just a responsibility to each other that we had deep ties with. It was a weird relationship.

As my mother apparated away, I looked down at all my luggage and sighed. Thank Merlin I could use magic. I fear for muggles who had to do manual labour. I just shudder at the thought. Imagine a little girl of 4"11' trying to lift 5 trunks onto a train.

The moment I boarded the train, I ran to the head of the train and attempted to get the first compartment after the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl's compartment. Like I say, attempted. I opened the compartment to find something so repulsive that I just had to pull on my I-hate-you snarl.

"Get out of my compartment, Black" I snarled.

"I was here first." Replied Sirius Black, Mr. I-fuck-anything-with-a-vagina.

Every year me and Black would try to get this compartment. Why? Well, I don't know why HE tried to, but I liked being in the front. You see everything first. I know it really didn't make much of a difference, but to me it did. I would share with him, but I hated him. Vic, Jordin and Jen didn't. They LIKED Black. Says he's funny, and a great guy. Blah, Blah, Blah. He's arrogant, that's what he is. Kind of like his best mate, James Potter. Potter was alright. Potter was like Jordin – nice, well-liked and knew how to have fun.

Potter and Remus Lupin were the only 2 Marauders that got along with everyone in my little group of 4. I'd include Peter Pettigrew in there, but sometimes, he's just...He's such a follower and I can't stand that he listens to Black all the time. I just HAVE to yell at him for doing so. Peter sometimes creeps me out, but he's an alright mate. He's got the biggest crush on Jenna. I think Jenna likes the attention she gets from him, but he's not exactly the most handsome bloke in Hogwarts.

Potter was Prefect this year, I heard. So was Jenna, Jordin and I. Jordin for Hufflepuff, Jenna for Ravenclaw and myself for Slytherin. Lily Evans was the Prefect for Gryffindor. I was disappointed because I wanted Vic to be Prefect for Gryffindor, but I knew she wouldn't be. She was never a keener like the rest of us. Jenna and Jordin are obsessed with getting good grades. I was naturally book smart. Never really tried in school. I just did well. School always seemed so easy to me. I never understood why the rest of Hogwarts couldn't keep up. I hate to admit this, but I'm kind of like Black in that sense. He and Potter are brilliant. Pure geniuses. Half the pranks they pull seem so intricate. I may hate Black but even I must admit that he's got some major skills. James is more studious than Black...but only slightly. I think it's only to impress Evans, though. Who knows.

"I don't care. Get out!" I demand.

"Why? You're going to go to the Prefect compartment anyhow," he smoothly retorts.

"Only for the meeting, then I'm going to spend the rest of my time in here with my friends!" I explain.

Black ran his hands through his silky black locks and stood up. He walked right up into my personal space and I could smell his ...odor. He peered down at me from his 6"1' frame.

"Wight, Jordan and Nightingale are welcome to join me and the Marauders. You're not." He oh so charmingly invited.

"Aw, thanks, Sirius!" a chipper, child-like voice cut in. Vic. I turned around to find Remus, Vic and Jenna standing in the doorway.

"I think you should invite Kit, too, Sirius. She is our friend" stated Jenna.

"Nah! Kit can go elsewhere!" Vic supplied oh so conveniently. Black just chortled at this.

"VICTORIA! You're supposed to be on MY side." I stated hotly.

"Says who?" she inquired as the three of them settled themselves into the compartment and sat down.

"Well, that settles it. Out, McPhearson" commanded Black as he still looked down on me. Ugh. I hated this guy. He always tried to make me feel inferior by using his height. Arsehole.

"Sod off, Black. And, do you mind?! Personal bubble!" I argue back.

"No, not really," he replied as he took another step towards me. "Here. Is this better?" he continued to take steps towards me as I stepped backwards with each step he took. Because of the relationship I shared with my parents, I wasn't a very physical person. I hated being touched or even having people in my personal space. I even feel awkward hugging my friends, so naturally I backed away. He eventually had me outside the compartment, unbeknownst to me. He then grinned evilly as he shut the door in my face, locked it and calmly sat back down in his seat by the window.

"Fuck you, Black" I screamed outside the compartment. Jenna got up immediately and opened the door for me.

"Geez, you guys. Cut it out. Play nice!" Jenna scolded. She was such a mother.

I sat down opposite of Black next to the window and glared at him. "Asshole" I hissed.

"Slytherin." That's it. That was his only reply. It wasn't really an insult to me, but he meant it to be and that's how I took it. I just narrowed my eyes, crossed my arms and stared intently out the window as I knew Jenna, at any moment, would just scold me again. She always blamed me.

Remus decided to break the tension. "So...How was your summer, Kitilana?"

I looked at Remus and grinned. "Oh, hi, Remus! Fancy seeing you here. I totally didn't notice you!"

Remus just shook his head at me and smiled.

"Summer was great, by the way."

"Because I was with her most of the time. What would you do without me, Kit?!" exclaimed Vic.

"Vic...You're a loser" I answered, "Why am I friends with you?"

"Because I'm awesome" she answered.

"Dear Merlin. No one agrees with that! Ask Jenna! Ask Remus!" I retort.

"Doesn't my opinion matter?" questioned Black.

"Fuck, NO!" I spat.

"That's not very nice." He replies with a glint in his eye.

"Your face isn't very nice." I retort. His eyes narrowed and yet the stupid smile on his face didn't disappear.

"KIT!" Fuck. Jenna. That little bitch. I hate Black.

"WHAT! He started it." I said defensively, a bit miffed she'd help him out. I get that they're friends, but I'm her BEST friend.

"Oh, Merlin" was her only reply.

"Hey guys!" another voice cut in.

"Jordin!" me, Vic and Jenna exclaimed. And there she was Jordin standing in all her 5"4' glory. Jordin wasn't like the rest of us in terms of physical appearance. She was well...more rounded. She wasn't chubby. Definitely not fat, but she was heavier. Maybe 5 pounds overweight? Vic was the skinniest. She's been trying her entire life to gain weight. At 5"4', she was only 95 pounds and constantly trying to eat more to gain weight. Her body had an unhealthy fast metabolism. She had a nice model body, except no chest. ...Oh yes. I am unbelievably shallow. I care about how my friends look as well as my own. I should probably get all the physical appearance out of the way now. I'll do a little...list. I love lists.

**Jordin Jordan**: 5"4', Straight shoulder length black hair falling just below her shoulders. No idea what she weighed, but definitely on the heavier side...Inbetween chubby and normal. Chest size about a B cup. She's got dark brown eyes. She's African-British.

**Victoria Nightingale:** 5"4'. Long blond hair. 95lbs. Model body. No chest what so ever. Barely an A cup. Greyish-blue eyes. She's not that pretty facial wise, despite the belief that all blondes with model-like bodies are. Did I mention? She used to date Remus Lupin last year, but he was always so secretive and she got bored of him real quick. I think Remus was hurt, but they stayed good friends.

**Jenna Wight:** 5"6'. Sandy blonde hair similar to Remus's. Athletic body. Flat stomach. I'm so jealous of her body. She's an A cup too. She's got hazel eyes with a touch of green.

**Remus Lupin:** Sandy blonde hair. Skinny. Looks tired all the time. 6 feet. He's an alright looking bloke to be honest.

**Sirius Black:** Gorgeous. I hate to admit it, but he is good looking. Amazing blue eyes and silky black hair. Standing at 6"1', he's every girl at Hogwarts dream guy...Look wise anyhow. He's got that muscle thing going on too. Really built. Not...crazy muscular though. That's just creepy.

With Jordin was Peter and Lilly Evans...and wherever Evans was, Potter was bound to be there. I'll do a description of the other three as well because like I said, I love lists.

**James Potter:** 5"11'. Skinny, but quite built from quidditch. He's got really messy hair that he plays with all the time. I only notice because Lily always comments on it and once someone points something out, you can't help but look for the flaw next time you see the person. It's contagious. Brown eyes. Black hair. Glasses.

**Peter Pettigrew:** Mousy brown hair. 5"10'. The shortest of the Marauders. He's of average build. He's got light brown eyes. They sometimes have a hint of gold in them when light hits them. His eyes are quite amazing to look at in the sunlight.

**Lily Evans:** Fiery red hair. One word. Beautiful. She stands at 5"5'. Fair skin. I think she would be by far the prettiest in the group...if she was part of our group. She's a B cup. Got a bit of a stomach though. She's not like Jenna and Vic. They're insanely fit and skinny.

And because I'm not bored yet, I'm going to describe myself using my others' words. Not mine! I'm not that vain..well, I am, but I am fair.

**Kitilana McPhearson:** 4"11'. I'm short because I'm Asian! Okay. I'm lying. I'm short even for an Asian. Bite me. The wizard who fits me for my robes and dresses said I had an hour glass figure. I am a full B cup. People say I'm tiny because of my height, but really my build is average. I don't usually have a stomach like Evans, unless it's after a meal and I'm majorly bloated. I also have an ass. A lot of people say that Asians don't. Proved them wrong! HAH! I've got a really innocent face to go with my midget body. People call me an oxymoron because I look so innocent and cute, but I'm as dangerous as a Dragon. I've got brown eyes and dull brown hair. It looks black in photographs, but it's brown and takes on a lighter shade of brown in the sun.

There you have it. Now back to the compartment...

There were greetings all around after the arrival of the other four. We all eventually settled into the compartment like we do every year as me and Black never really could stop arguing and eventually our friends became friends and just shared the compartment, with the exception of Evans.

Lily was probably here this year because of Prefect duties or just to say hi to Vic. I didn't care which one it was. Me and Lily weren't really friends, but we got along alright. Vic and Lily were close though. It was partially the reason why I didn't want to get along with her. I sometimes felt as if she was trying to take Vic away from me and it'd be easier for her as she was a Gryffindor as well.

At some point, Jenna pointed out that we should probably get changed and to the Prefect compartment for the rest of the trip. And so began our 6th year at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I DO OWN ALL CHARACTERS I CREATED.

Chapter III

The feast was amazing as usual. We all had to sit at our respective house tables, which sucked because that meant I had to be separated from Jen, Jordin and Vic. Vic usually sat with the Marauders and Lily. They all go hand in hand, I swear. I don't understand how Vic sits with such rubbish and by rubbish I mean Black.

After the feast, I went up to the Slytherin common room to catch up with my Slytherin friends. Patricia Parkinson wouldn't shut up about Black. She was so annoying. She didn't usually hang out with my group of Slytherins. For some odd reason, she still considered herself part of our group. No one really likes her. Kiara Wintercombes hated her the most. She always played nasty pranks on her and made even nastier comments. I joined in with the comments...well, not to her degree. It nasty enough so that Parkinson got the idea that I didn't like her. I sometimes felt bad for her after some really cruel jokes that Kiara plays on her, but then she opens her mouth and gushes about Black and all sympathy is gone! Reason why Kiara hates Parkinson so much, I think, is because Parkinson stole something that belonged to Kiara. To this day, I'm unsure of the story because...well, I don't care.

So there I was trying to enjoy the first night back at Hogwarts and here is this annoying little twat destroying it by talking about how gorgeous Black was.

"He's just so FIT! The fact that he's a Gryffindor and a rebel, makes him that much FITTER." Parkinson droned on.

I turned to Kiara and whispered, "I'm out of here. I can't stand anymore talk of Black."

"Why do you hate him so much?" questioned Kiara, "You don't really care about the pure-blood stuff, like us, so why do you? You have no legit reason." Kiara was unbelievably curious. She always wanted to know why I hated on someone. It's usually because they did some tiny thing that wasn't a huge deal, but really got me mad at some point. I get mad easily and don't ever forgive...unless you're Jenna, Vic, Jordin or Kiara. Kiara was your typical pure-blood elitist. She believed in it devotedly, but never preached it. She was fair in that sense.

"Because he's an arrogant prat. Oh, I don't know. We just don't get along. Never have. Half the time we're just fighting and trying to get revenge on whatever happened previously. I don't even remember why we started hating each other anymore. Okay. That's a lie. He told me to get out of his compartment back in first year even though I was there first. He wouldn't leave and we just went at it since then."

"You're weird. You fight about the weirdest things" Kiara replied.

I told Kiara everything. She was my other half. Always there for me. I relied on her more than my 3 official best friends. I sometimes hurt her a lot, but I don't mean to. She's the one person I've constantly apologized to over the years. I've never apologized to anyone else....not after a massive row.

"Whatever. You're just jealous because you're not more weird." I retort.

"yeah..Okay" was her only reply.

"Alright, I'm out of here. I'll be out flying on the field if you need me. Can't stand Parkinson" I declared as I got up and headed to the girls dormitory.

"Later. You know there are easier ways to shut her trap" commented Kiara as she cast a full body binding spell at Parkinson.

I laughed as I climbed the stairs. At the corner of my eye, I notice several of the Slytherin boys looking me up and down with approval. Ugh. I'll admit my attire outside of the school uniform was a bit showy, but I never mean for them to get me male attention. I genuinely liked wearing the clothes because of the style. Vic dressed similarly, but as Kiara pointed out, Vic didn't have my cleavage and ass, therefore I got a little more attention than she did. We used to count how many comments we'd get as we walked down streets. It was entertaining until one night last summer one wizard attempted to rape me. I refused to let that one idiot affect how I dressed and behaved, but I was more cautious now as was Vic. She was always more cautious though.

Once in the room I shared with all the other girls in my year, I went to my trunk and took out my broom. I didn't play quidditch nor did I watch it like every other student in Hogwarts, but I did love flying.

Sometimes, I feel sad for no apparent reason and my heart just gets so heavy. I can't cope with emotions especially strong ones, so I end up trying to fly all that energy away. After flying around the castle grounds until I'm completely spent, I like to balance on my broom and stare out at the stars. I loved being alone with the wind whipping in my face.

It was after hours and although I was a Prefect and can claim that I was doing my duties, while wondering in the school corridors, I much rather be outside when the weather is nice. I only wandered in the corridors late at night, hoping to not get caught when it was raining and I couldn't go out, which is the majority of winter. I wanted to take advantage of the end of summer.

I quickly flew out the window and started a round about the castle. As I was passing the Astronomy Tower, I noticed two figures embracing each other. I've always noticed this. More than half the time it was Black and some other girl in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Okay. Not more than half the time, it was more like ¼ of the time. But , still, that's a lot more than all the other males in the school! It was always interesting for me, because I got to know who snogged whom before anyone else did.

As I inched towards the couple I started my own made up game of guessing who it was. "Gregorick and Verity...nah...first day...who's that fast? Black and...Let's just say black and some dumb blonde." I got close enough to see who it was and sure enough, it was Black and some Blonde. Couldn't tell who the blonde was as her head was facing away from me.

Black opened his eyes and then something happened that's never happened before. He looked straight at me as he snogged the blonde. I tilted my head in confusion wondering what he was doing. Our eyes locked for a minute before he pulled away from her and whispered something to her. Together they headed towards the door and headed back inside.

'That was weird', I thought was I shook off the thought and continued my flight. An hour later, my heart is racing and my breathing is spastic. I'm completely out of breath. I slow down and settle high above the quidditch field to gaze at the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I DO OWN ALL CHARACTERS I CREATED.

Chapter IV

For the second time tonight, I notice something odd. Someone else is on MY field during MY alone time. This doesn't work for me. Normally, I don't mind sharing, but a girl needs her alone time! I share enough during the day time. So, whoever that is, they better get off my field. I take out my wand and urge my broom closer to the figure.

The person turns and surprise, surprise. It's Black.

"What the fuck are you doing out here on my field, Black?" I demand.

"Your field?" he repeats questionably.

"Yes, MY field. It's mine at this time of night." I answer.

"Oh...So, it is you that's always flying around late at night..." He seems like he's pondering about it.

"Yeah. Now go away and go find the girl you were snogging and continue doing that. We have a nice routine going on. You snog girls in the tower and I get to fly around in peace." I say as I turn my broom around and begin to fly higher to get myself closer to the bright moon. It was almost full.

In a couple of nights, Remus would be roaming the grounds as a werewolf. I never told anyone that I knew about his furry little problem. Because I was always out during the full moon, despite the rain, I noticed that every time I went out during the full moon, Remus would be sick for the next 3 days. At first, I didn't know it was Remus, I just knew that I would hear howls from the Weeping Willow. I thought it was coincidence. Then, just last year, I saw him. I saw a werewolf wandering the grounds with 2 other large creatures. It looked like Remus made friends as a wolf. I was glad. It must be lonely keeping that secret. I hope that wasn't the reason why he was so secretive with Vic. Either way, Vic didn't break up with him because of the secret. She genuinely was bored of him...or as other people would say, she fell out of love with him.

"Do you wish it was you?"

The question came out of nowhere. I had no idea what he meant. I was thinking about werewolves. He couldn't have possibly known...I knew they were best mates, but...Did he know?

"Excuse me?"

"Do you wish it was you?" Black repeated.

"Black, I have no idea what you're talking about. Spit it out already. I'm not a bloody mind reader."I retort as I spun my broom around to face him again. I grinned inwardly. I was now looking down on him. Who's inferior now?

"Do you wish that it was you I was snogging or is there another reason why you like to watch me snog other girls more beautiful than you?"

Did he just say that? I pinched myself. Ow. That hurt. Yup. I'm awake. He did just say it. I stare back at Black in disbelief. He's looking at me with amusement, no doubt at my random act of pinching myself.

"Wow. Just...Wow. You....Wow. I'm actually speechless. I didn't know you could be that vain." I didn't even know how to respond to his question. Was this man for real? I know he's good looking and I'm not too proud to admit it. But, does he really expect me to fantasize about him after our history?

He just shrugged. "I just noticed you always flying about ever since 3rd year. It wasn't until tonight that I found out that it was you."

"Hm" was my only reply.

"So this is what you do with your time" he observed not really caring.

I turn my gaze up towards the constellations, unable to hate him when I was bathed in this ethereal light and surrounded by beauty. "Yeah...It's gorgeous. Peaceful. Nothing can hurt me here, not even you."

"Do I? Hurt you a lot, I mean" he asks.

I don't bother turning towards him. Of course, he hurts me. Every time he pulls a prank on me. Every time he opens his mouth. Then again...He's not the only one who hurts me. Everyone does. I feel like I'm constantly being disappointed by the people around me. My 3 best mates...I can't rely on them like I rely on Kiara. Even Kiara hurts me sometimes when she's too busy for me. I know she doesn't mean to hurt me and I'm not even sure if she knows she does. It's partially why I sometimes hurt her on purpose...because I'm angry with her for ignoring me. I feel as if I give my all to my friends, go out of my way to see that they're happy and it's never reciprocated. It hurts.

Black doesn't affect me as much because we hate each other. It's expected. We use the truth to hurt each other and sometimes, I'm grateful because I learn so much about myself because of him. My other enemies aren't as intelligent as Black, but then again, Black along with Potter were the most brilliant students at Hogwarts. My other enemies spread rumours about me, complain...but none really touch home because they have no ground, no truth in it. Just fragments of truth pieced together to create a lie. Black doesn't. He's got reason behind each insult, each argument.

To be quite honest, I enjoy fighting with him because it almost feels like an intelligent conversation. We'd digress to other topics and actually come out with a decent conversation. Our fights are odd like that. Don't get me wrong, we still hate each other and still are enemies.

"What kind of question is that? Isn't that the goal? The whole point? To hurt each other? We are after all enemies" I reply, still staring at the moon, completely absorbed in my thoughts. My voice holds no tone of hatred...just curiosity. Like I said, I can't hate here. It seems wrong to disturb this – all this beauty with hatred.

I get no reply. I can hear him fly up and settle next to me though. I think I can almost feel his stare. It's uncomfortable. I turn my head to meet his gaze. He doesn't look away. I know this game. It's a mind game. If I look away, I lose. I'd be the weaker one.

My eyes begin to dry. I blink, but do not look away. He doesn't even falter. Not even a bat of an eyelash.

I sigh and look away. I'm the weaker one. Here...in this moment, in this place...I'm absolute. Weak. Hopeless. I've given myself up to this moment. I can't ...I just can't.

"If I apologize...Will you leave me here, alone?" I look him straight in the eye as I say this. I hardly mean it in the way in which the situation implies. I know the answer. I'm applying this to everyone in my life, that mean something to me. Maybe if I hear it...I can trust it. I can embrace it. I can go back to being happy-go-lucky. After the summer..the attempted rape, I began to feel...like this all the time. I didn't know how to escape it.

"No."

It seems like my first night back is full of oddities.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I DO OWN ALL CHARACTERS I CREATED.

"What?" I ask.

"I said No." Black repeated.

"Do what you want."

We stayed in silence for a while.

"Hey, Black?" My voice pierces the silence.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Why do you hate me so much?" It wasn't a hard question. I just really wanted to know.

"I don't."

God. This man is driving me insane. Why is he giving me such wrong answers?

"Then why on earth do you always...well, be you?"

"Because it's fun and you can actually hold an argument."

"Why do you hate me?" He fires right back at me.

"Because you always pull pranks on me! You always do that inferior height thing! You're arrogant! You hate my friends and always curse them! Actually...I hate you for a lot of reasons" I answer. I didn't want to lie to him. Not here.

I peered at his face to see his reaction. He seems confused.

"Inferior height thing?"

"You know...get up close and personal and look down on me."

He then burst out laughing. "You're so short that everyone looks down on you."

"Shut up."

"So, you really don't like being close to me?" He asks changing the subject.

"Not just you. I don't like being touched."

"I never touch you," he pointed out.

"...or when people get into my personal space," I finished.

Suddenly, I found Black right in front of my face. "Like now?" he asked, smirking.

"Bugger off," I scowled, but not moving all the same. I refused to let him know that he was making me uncomfortable, despite the fact that I had just informed him.

"Nervous?" he asked as he inched his body closer to mine.

"No" I state plainly.

Black keeps his eyes on me as he reaches out his hand and lightly traces his fingers over my bare arms. I shudder involuntarily. My body wants to recoil from his touch.

"McPhearson...Have you ever been kissed?"

"No."

"It's just I've never seen you with any guy and with your fear of physical human contact. I just thought I'd ask."

I stare at him, not replying. I want to throw him off his broom for keeping his hands on me.

I can sense him inching his face closer to mine and suddenly, his lips are caressing mine. I'm frozen for a moment in shock and I can feel him begin to hesitate.

I do believe Sirius Black, Mr. I-can-and-will-fuck-every-girl-in-Hogwarts is giving me my first kiss. As much as I would love to rip his broom from underneath the idiot, I was not about to let him ruin my first kiss. I feel him begin to pull away as I respond to his kiss. Now, he's the one in shock. He recovers quickly and our kiss becomes fierce. He tugs at my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I willingly oblige and soon it becomes a fight for dominance. Having no experience, he easily dominates me.

After a while, I don't recall how long, we pull away. We're both out of breath. His hands are still on my arms and I'm suddenly aware of everything. My body finally does what it's been yearning to do the moment he evaded my personal space. I shove his arms off so fast, he's in shock. I then pull his broom out from under him and I can hear him scream.

I count to three and race after the falling man. I grab the idiot by his robes and thrust his broom back into his hands. Being on the Gryffindor quidditch team, he quickly responds and positions himself back on his broom.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" He bellows at me.

"I could ask you the same thing," I panted out of breath.

"I kissed you and you try to kill me!?"

"I saved you, so the killing part is irrelevant. You were completely safe. I wouldn't have let you die. Too fast a death. You deserve something slow and painful! I tell you I hate physical contact and you KISS me!?"

"Any girl would KILL to be in your position," he retorts arrogantly.

"Exactly. That's exactly what I was trying to do. KILL YOU!"

"You're bloody impossible."

"Ugh!" was my only reply. I flew off in anger back to my dormitory.

I threw my broom back into my trunk and flung myself onto my bed and drew all the curtains around me. I quickly muttered, "Silencio," ensuring no one would disturb me.

My lips were burning and swollen and my arms tingled. My body hummed with anger and something so strong I could only relate it to hate.

I couldn't sleep that night. I could only toss and turn in anger and frustration at the loss of my first kiss to Black. I kept replaying the kiss in my mind. Everything would have been perfect if it had not been Black with me. It would've been perfect if I didn't know his personality. If only I could erase him, but keep his body there.

I knew many girls begin with a less than perfect first kiss, but at least a majority of them shared it with someone they cared for. I had the perfect first kiss – everything was perfect. Exactly how I would've imagined it, except for the way my body responded and felt and the man I was with.

Eventually, my body shut off and I drifted to sleep out of pure exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I DO OWN ALL CHARACTERS I CREATED.

I woke up the next morning tired. My body was not made to wake up early, but I had to attend my lessons. I was hoping I'd have Defence Against the Dark Arts today. I'm feeling a duel. I stepped down into the common room to find out that once again my body decided to wake up me up extremely early. No one was awake yet, or I was extremely late. But, seeing as I heard Parkinson snoring away as I woke up, I figured it was the former.

I made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. I settled my cute arse onto the Gryffindor table. We always worked our way through the house tables. Since Gryffindor and Slytherin's tables were on the opposite ends, we always started with one of those. Actually, we always started with Gryffindor and never ended with Slytherin. I was the only one who actually sat at the Slytherin table out of the four of us. We all sat at our respective tables when it was supposed to be Slytherin table day. We figured it had something to do with the fact that my housemates always did something cruel to Jenna, Jordin and Vic when they sat with me. This resulted in the Marauders pulling a horrible, but brilliant prank on all the Slytherins, including me in retaliation. James, Remus and Peter didn't want to prank me, but Black would always convince them otherwise, stating, they couldn't be prejudice against all the other Slytherins. It wouldn't be fair and that if I were not to be pranked, then the Slytherin's would turn against me and make my life a living hell. So many pranks and cruel insults later, the 4 of us worked out our current position.

As I began to pile food onto my plate, I noticed some stupid first year staring at me.

I turned my head towards the poor firstie, and snarled, "Yes, I'm a Slytherin. Yes, I'm eating at the Gryffindor table and if you keep staring at me I will throw a nasty little charm your way. SO, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

"Geez, Kitilana. No need to scare the poor kid."

I looked up to find Lily Evans settling herself across from me.

I instantly cheered up at the sight of a familiar face. "Morning, Lilykins!"

"Ugh. Don't call me that. Potter calls me that" she grimaced.

"I know! Why don't you just go out with him already? Maybe if you do, he'll find out that you're a psychopath and leave you alone?" I teased.

"Oh, God. NO! He'll just fall further in love for me. Then I'll never get rid of him" exclaimed Lily.

I began to laugh at her sarcasm, then paused abruptly. "Wait. Did you just say God? Who's God?"

"You know, Kitilana, you would think that you'd be used to my Muggle terms after being friends for so long," signed Lily

"We're friends?" I joked, being half serious.

"Shut up. You love me."

"Damn right! I wish Potter would back off my woman!" I joked.

"He just doesn't understand that we're together..."sighed Lily.

"Are you cheating on me with a Mudblood?!" Kiara's voice cut in.

"Key! Oh, Merlin! You weren't supposed to find out!" I exclaimed ignoring Evan's hurt face. "Damn. I'll have to be more discreet next time. Sorry! Will you forgive me, my love!?"

"If you help me with whatever homework the evil trolls assign today," Kiara negotiated.

"Done. I'll talk to you later in class. Later!" I said as I ended our conversation to put Evan's out of her misery.

"Fine. Entertain the Mudblood," Kiara said smoothly as she headed towards the other side of the Hall.

"She doesn't mean to be offensive. She was just raised that way," I quickly said to Evans to defend my mate. I wasn't about to apologize for someone else. I didn't like to apologize for myself. There was no way on heaven nor hell was I going to say it for someone else.

"Yeah...," muttered Evans still wounded. I felt bad, but it wasn't my battle.

"Don't worry, love, you're still my number one lesbian lover" I declared to ease the tension that had formed.

By now the Hall had begun to fill up with our hungry school mates.

"Who's a lesbian?" inquired Vic. She had arrived with the Marauders.

"Me and Lily! Why? Jealous?" I inquired jokingly.

"Of you? Never!" cried out Vic, "Lily, you should be with someone better like –"

"Like me," cut in James.

"Not in a million years, Potter. Now, sod off," retorted Evans.

"Oooh. BURN!" me and Vic said in unison.

"She wants me," James stated, unfazed.

"She's with me," I said declaring my property.

"But she really wants me," chimed Vic.

"Why would she want you, when she's got me? You love me more right, Lilykins?" I decided to put Lily on the spot.

"Uh...Sorry, Kitilana. Vicky is my first love," Lily decided.

"HAH!" cried Vic in victory.

"Ouch" I said wounded. I was actually hurt. It was a loss of a battle, but I shall win the war! I was insane. This is what I call lack of sleep.

"I'll be your lover, Kit," offered Peter.

"Awww...Pete. You're the best!" I exclaimed as I gave him a hug. I ignored the awkward feeling I always got whenever I hugged someone.

"What about me? I'll be your lover, too!" chimed Remus.

"Sorry, Remus. You're used goods." I declined as I gave a pointed look at Vic.

Remus held his hands over his heart dramatically and exclaimed, "OH! My wounded heart! The two loves of my life hath rejected me! SOMEONE! ANYONE! LOVE ME!!"

We all laughed at Remus's display of heartache.

After the laughter died down, James attempted to woo Evans again. "You know, my Lily flower, you being a lesbian makes me want you more. What do you say we go out on the first Hogsmeade trip?"

"No," was Evan's point blank reply. She then gathered her books and plate and went to sit with her group of giggly girl friends. "I'll see you later, Vic. Bye guys." And Evans left after giving James one last withering glare.

"Bad luck, mate. You chose the one girl who won't go out with you," Black said, in what I assume to be an attempt to cheer James up.

I began to tune the pep talk out, as one, I wasn't interested in the topic at hand. Two: I didn't want to hear Black's voice. And three...well, there was no three, but it seems odd to only have two reasons. I turned to Vic and began to stare at her stuffing her face in that oh-so-proper way that only she could manage. It amazes me how much that girl eats and yet is still unable to gain weight.

McGonagall began to hand out our schedules as Jenna and Jordin finally stumbled into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Finally! I was getting bored of watching Vic eat at the pace of a snail and attempting to drone out Remus and Black give James hope that he could actually attain Lily Evans," I exclaimed exasperated.

"Jordin's fault. She wanted to meet up before going to the Great Hall" defended Jenna.

"Wait. You actually waited for Jordin? Why're you in Ravenclaw?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you know she's never on time," chimed Vic.

"Here's your schedules," stated Peter as he began thrusting parchments into our faces.

"You know, Pete, most people give nice things as presents. I'm not sure I like yours" I declared as I held my schedule gingerly between my thumb and second finger, looking at it as if it was Black.

Everyone just rolled their eyes are me. We all did the usual comparison of classes and figuring out who had what with who. I didn't care.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I DO OWN ALL CHARACTERS I CREATED.

My first class was Divination. I walked towards the Astronomy tower with my usual fast paced steps. I had to move my legs that much faster to keep up with all the tall people! Actually, I really hated slow people. I really wanted to shove most of them out of the way, but was too polite to. That and I didn't want to touch them.

I settled myself at the back of the class. Trelawney scared me. Why then, you ask, am I taking this course? Well, despite the professor who's completely nutters, I actually enjoyed the subject.

I was the first to be in class. Why do I always seem to be a keener without trying? Waking up early, going to class early. The list goes on, I'm sure.

As I waited for my other class mates to get their lazy arses into the classroom, I took a nice nap. I woke up to the sound of silence. Changes in the noise level always wakes me up. Apparently, class was about to start. I sat up and opened my book to the appropriate page and attempted to listen to Trelawney. About 10 minutes into class, the classroom door opens and guess who saunters in. Yes, saunters.

"Mr. Black. Why're you late for my class?" demanded Trelawney in her eerie whispery voice.

"Surely, you know why, Professor Trelawney," replied Black smoothly.

"Of course, I do. I just would like you to explain to the rest of the class as I believe that you owe them an explanation as to why you are disrupting their valuable learning time of the ancient art of seeing," stammered the old croon.

"I would love to, Professor, but surely, such a private issue..?" trailed off Black. Damn, he was smooth.

"o-of course. Right you are. Take a seat," muttered a very embarrassed Professor of mine.

Unfortunately, for me, because I chose to sit at the back of the class, the only seat that wouldn't disrupt the class further was next to me. No one sat next to me because, well, I'm downright scary to the rest of them. I swear I'm not that bad. Really.

I pretty much ignored Black the entire class, as I did every other year in any other classes I shared with him. Usually that wasn't a problem as we didn't share many classes and those we did, we had our mutual friends to avoid each other. And our surnames were too far apart on in the alphabet to be partners in anything. It worked out perfectly for the both of us after all these years. Unfortunately for me, this year, Trelawney made us partner up with whomever we were sitting next to. WHY, MERLIN, WHY?!?!

As Trelawney stated this fact, I began to bang my head against the desk repeatedly. After doing that for a minute or two, I stopped and sighed, "At least I'll get a good grade."

"You will have to complete the charts before Christmas break. Everything you and your partner will need to include in the charts are listed on the board. You will have only half an hour each class to work on your charts. Any extra time you require will be on your time."

I groaned. That pretty much guaranteed that I had to work with Black at least once a week. On top of that, I had my Prefect duties. This was NOT my year.

"Shall we get started?" inquired Black.

I mumbled, "I suppose so."

"What was that?" Black edged closer to me to hear me better.

"I SAID sure!" I exclaimed hotly. I hated to repeat myself. "Alright, let's do this..." And I started to point at different sections of our textbooks and laying out a scheme for our star charts. Sirius would actually provide useful input. Ten minutes later, our scheme was complete and all we needed to do was to actually start on our project, which I officially named my baby. It was brilliant. This project is going to get me an O for sure. And as much as I hated to admit it, having Black as my partner pretty much guaranteed it as well.

"Alright, let's start on my baby!"

"Don't you mean ours," corrected Black.

"Whatever! Alright, I'll get started on the layout of the constellations and you start -"

"SIRIUS! Oh, Sirius, could you explain this to me?" I was cut off by some pretty brunette who belonged in Hufflepuff, whose name I never bothered to learn because I quite frankly, didn't care and never spoke with her.

I sighed. I got out my supplies and began working on the chart for the rest of the class, while Black arranged a date and flirted with the Hufflepuff.

By the time class ended, I had completed my half of the first of 25 charts.

"Sorry. I got distracted," apologized Black as I was putting away my things.

"Don't care." I threw my bag over my shoulder and gathered the beginning of my baby and rolled it up neatly.

"Listen. Maybe we could get together tonight and finish off the chart?" offered Black.

"No need. I'm done my part." I shoved my baby into Black's hands. "You finish yours alone. I trust that you are capable? Make sure you have that done by next week." With that I left the classroom to head to my next class.

Part of the reason why I worked so hard in class was so I needn't meet up with Black outside of the classroom. You were never just partnered with Black. You were partnered with Black and 10 other giggly females who were madly obsessed with Black.

The rest of my classes proceeded as usual. Nothing too irritating.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I DO OWN ALL CHARACTERS I CREATED.

I had a tendency, when partnered off with someone inferior to my skills, to allow them to do half the work and redo the entire thing myself and hand in my project and get a good grade for the both of us. Black was not one of those partners.

We both proceeded with the same routine for the next couple of weeks. I finished my half of the charts in class and he'd take it and finish it on his own time.

Halfway through the term, he came in and handed me the completed chart as usual. I opened it and did a quick scan to ensure he'd completed it accordingly. A single glance was usually sufficient. This time I noticed he redid the entire chart, including my part. It was much more complicated, more intricate. So many new details. It was brilliant. I spent the entire class going over the chart figuring out how he did it. It must've taken hours, days even.

When the half hour came for us to work on our projects, Sirius explained. "I figured if we included the movements of the planets this way, the charts would be more effective."

"Yeah. It definitely is. I just can't figure out how you predetermined all this stuff over here," as I pointed over the key and complicated movements of the planets that he had charmed.

"Oh. It's actually not that difficult. Tedious, but not difficult. What you do is –"

"Sirius!" The love of his Divination class called out to him for their usual flirt session.

We both turned our heads to Leanne Fox – the Hufflepuff brunette. I learned her name after hearing Black say her name a million times over during class.

"It's alright. I'll figure it out myself. Just give me the rest of the charts and I'll amend them by next week."

"There's no –," Black started, but was cut off again by Fox.

I ignored both of them and began to attempt to figure out what exactly Black had done to create the charts. I didn't manage to do that in the half hour. Thankfully it was Friday and a Hogsmeade weekend, which meant I would be able to have the entire Library to myself. I know it sounded sad, but I refused to let Black have one up on me. I NEEDED to figure out how he did it, even if it meant wasting a Hogsmeade weekend. There would be others.

"What do you mean you're not coming!?!" exclaimed Vic.

"I mean, I can't go. I need to figure out how Black did the damned charts. I need to amend 12 charts by myself before Christmas. Not only that, I need to complete half of the next one to give him next week, so that he can do his part. With all these changes, it'd be impossible to finish it in class," I seethed, more angry than before as I sat at in the Hall attempting to figure the chart out for the millionth time.

I've spent the last 5 hours, skipping dinner, attempting to figure out how to complete the charts. I was tired and hungry, unable to get the any food, and no where closer to completing even a single chart.

"Why don't you just ask Sirius to help you?" suggested Jordin.

"As if he'd help me. It's a Hogsmeade weekend. No one is going to want to help me!" I argued getting more frustrated every minute.

Jenna sighed, "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Oh! Yeah," I exclaimed, suddenly feeling stupid as I handed Jen the charts.

An hour later and Jenna was about to set my only copy of Sirius's chart on fire. "I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT! UGH! Stupid chart. This is why I don't take Divination. It's a waste of time."

"Great. If a Ravenclaw doesn't understand it, I have no hope. I'm doomed!!!" I sobbed as I began to bang my head against the table for the thousandth time that night.

Jordin rubbed my back, while Vic and I attempted to save my chart from Jen's wrath of fire.

"See, Kit? This is why you should come to Hogsmeade with us and the Marauders. It'd take your mind off this. I think you're just stressing out about the chart to really figure it out," soothed Vic.

"Yeah. Clear your head and you'll figure it out. Come out tomorrow," agreed Jordin.

"I second that. I know I'm going. I need a drink after that stupid chart," declared Jenna.

They attempted to persuade me further, but in the end I just stomped my way up to the Slytherin common room to escape them and figure the charts out in peace. Kiara and the other Slytherins knew not to bug me when I was concentrated on my school work. I rarely ever concentrated on homework, but when I was, I would get intense. The result would be well worth it, but it never did get me any higher marks. I already had top marks.

When I reached the common room, I found all the tables were taken. I scanned the area and noticed a single seat not being occupied. There were books scattered on the table that accompanied the seat, however. I stomped over to the seat in anger and slammed my book bag down onto the seat. I then proceeded to swipe the contents on the table off with a handy little charm. They scattered happily on to the floor. I then moodily arranged my charts accordingly, ignoring the stares and comments shot my way.

Some 10 minutes later, I was in deep concentration and getting more frustrated by the moment. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I glanced up to see some 7th year glaring down at me.

"What the fuck are you doing in my seat?!," demanded the unfortunate girl, "GET OUT!" She then proceeded to swipe a couple of my charts onto the floor with her work.

I stood up and looked up at her. She towered over me at 5"4'. I raised my eyebrows and said in a deadly, calm voice, "You have 10 seconds to pick those charts up and place them as you found them. 10...9...8...7"

She scoffed and shoved another chart off my table. "1...0."

"Aw. Does the ickle 6th year not know how to count properly?"

And then there was fire. All her parchments and books began to burn and spit flames as I calmly Wingardium Leviosa'd my charts safely back onto the table.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!?" she screamed as the flames began to die down leaving behind nothing but cinders and ash.

The poor 7th year didn't say anything after that. I had her in a full body bind and had hexed her so severely that by the time Slughorn arrived, she was barely looked human. He quickly took her to the Hospital Wing and demanded to know who did it to the poor girl. No one said a word. No one dared.

Slughorn left in confusion wondering what had happened. The 7th year didn't ever rat me out. She lost her temper.

The last time someone disturbed me while I was concentrated was back in 4th year. The same thing happened, the poor bloke was hexed into oblivion. The bloke's mates ratted me out and I received a week's worth of detention for duelling with another student. I went after each and every one of those mates. Nothing similar has happened since...until tonight.

I eventually settled back into my deep concentration and no one else disturbed me for the remainder of the night.

Finally at 3 in the morning, I had figured out how Black had did it. Needless to say, I went to bed happy as a clam.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I DO OWN ALL CHARACTERS I CREATED.

Chapter IX

I woke up to Kiara shaking me the next morning.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed as I attempted to fire a hex at Kiara. That was hard to do, especially since I was groggy and unable to concentrate on a wordless charm.

"KIT! You're going to miss the carriages! Did you forget? Hogsmeade?" exclaimed the annoyed Slytherin.

"Not going! Gotta finish charts!" I explained as I attempted to cover my head with my covers to shut out the sunlight.

"I thought you figured them out last night," argued Kiara.

"Figured out how to do it. Still need to do it."

"I can't believe you're missing Hogsmeade for homework, willingly. You're insane," said Kiara, shaking her head full of curls.

I peered up at her from my covers. Merlin, Kiara was gorgeous. She was of Spanish descent. She had these gorgeous natural waves of dark brown locks. Standing at 5"7', she towered over me constantly. We looked like an odd pair when walking together.

"I know. But I can't let a stupid Gryffindor show me up! Especially Black," I explained defeatedly.

"That's true. I wouldn't ever forgive you for that," agreed Kiara. "Alright. You finish your nasty little school work, while I have fun. I'll bring you something back. What do you fancy?"

"Black's stupid genius head on a fucking platter."

"No promises, but I'll sure have fun trying."

I grinned at her, "Thanks, Key. You're the best!...and chocolate frogs, please! There are some galleons in my trunk. Take them!"

"As if. It's on me. You always treat me. It's the least I can do," scoffed Kiara as she exited our dormitory.

"LOVE YOU!" I called out after her.

"LOVE YOU, TOO, YOU NERD!"

Three hours later, I was in the Library working on the charts. "Fuck," I swore. "I'll never get this fucking done. Black's fucking right. This is fucking tedious. UGH!"

"Did I hear you just say I was right?"

I jumped. "Black?! What the fuck! Don't do that. Wait. What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade."

"I figured you'd need help with the charts, so I skipped out, just to help you out. You should thank me," he replied.

"Fuck off. I don't need your help. I'll do it myself." I knew I shouldn't have said that. Truth was there was no way I could do this myself. Even with the both of us working on the charts, we'd barely finish our project before the due date and that was if Black was willing to sacrifice flirting time with Fox.

"So feisty. I like it."

"Ew. Sod off."

"You know you need my help," he smirked knowingly.

"Fine. You can stay," I relented.

"So have you figured it out? It took me ages..."began Black.

"Of course I have! I'm not stupid!" I got defensive. I didn't want him to know that I nearly killed myself attempting to figure it out.

"You did?" He seemed genuinely impressed. "Wow. I had to get help from both Prongs and Moony to manage that."

"You did?"

"Yeah. It took us ages to fix it up like that."

"Why? We already had a great chart going," I demanded.

Black just shrugged, "I wanted to impress you."

I was stunned, "Why in Merlin's name would you try to impress me? You confuse me."

"Do I? Well, I felt bad that you were working so hard and I was just slacking off. Vicky told me you'd stay up long nights redoing all of your partner's work because it was never good enough. I didn't want you to show me up and wanted to match up to your level," he explained.

"Oh. I wouldn't have changed your work, you know. It was impeccable. I was actually blown away by this," I indicated to the chart.

"Good. Although, you did figure it out on your own, so you're still one up on me and I decided I should at the very least help out as I know how long this takes."

"You do realize this means it could take up our entire weekend?" I warned.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that for anything school related."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean," I inquired.

"Never mind. Let's get started."

It was way past curfew by the time, we both decided it was time to stop. Black had left me for lunch and dinner, but came back inbetween the meals and after dinner to help with the project. It was midnight now.

We both packed our bags and carefully packed our baby away.

"Do you need me to walk with you back to your dorm?" I offered.

"Doesn't usually the guy offer to do that?" asked an amused Gryffindor.

I rolled my eyes, "I meant I'm a Prefect. If you get caught, you'd get detention again. Not that that would bother you as you get millions of those. But if you're with me, you'd be exempt."

"Nah, I'm good. I won't get caught."

"Alright then...," I trailed off as I heard and felt my stomach rumble loudly.

"Merlin! Did you not eat at all McPhearson?" exclaimed Black.

"Um...No, I guess I didn't."

"Fuck. When did you last eat?"

"Yesterday. Lunch time."

"Geez. Come on. Come with me," Black urged as he grabbed my hand and dragged me away to some random corridor.

"Where are you taking me, Black?" I asked curiously.

"To the kitchens," he replied simply without slowing his pace.

"Black, will you let go of my arm or at least slow down? I haven't eaten all day and don't have the energy!" I complained.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." He apologized as he slowed his pace. "We're here."

"No. We're at a stupid portrait of fruit."

Black just grinned. He reached out his hand and tickled the pear. More like scratched it. The portrait swung open and inside was the Hogwarts kitchen.

"Black...," I trailed, "I think I'm in love with you."

"Get in line."

"No, thanks. I was never the patient kind," I shot back as I grabbed whatever edible thing I could find. I sat my arse down and began devouring everything I had grabbed. "This is heaven."

After I stuffed my face with food, we stepped out of the kitchens and began to part ways.

"Thanks for showing me the kitchens. I owe you one...for that and helping out with the charts. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem. It's my baby, too, you know."

"Uh..huh. Night," I saluted as I turned to leave him.

"Hey, McPhearson!" I heard Black call out.

I turned back around and found Black's chest right in front of my face. I suddenly felt myself being pushed against the corridor wall with Black's lips crushed against my own. The same strong feeling of fear and something else mixed in, pierced every fibre of my body. Its familiarity shocked my senses. I responded to his kiss, hoping to prolong the sensation for as long as possible or at least until I could figure out what it was that I was feeling. I moved my lips desperately against his in frustration, becoming dizzy from the lack of air. I heard our bags and our baby drop the floor, forgotten.

My eyes shot open. What was this?

I could feel Black move his hands to my waist. He began to lift me up. It must've been becoming uncomfortable for him with our height differences. I obliged willingly and wrapped my legs around his torso. His hands began to wander. I could feel his hands rake themselves all over me, my back, my hair, my neck, my arms and finally settling back onto my waist. He began to untuck my shirt from my skirt. Once loose, his hands gently caressed the exposed skin, so different from our feverish kiss. I closed my eyes and began to focus on the sensation of his hands.

Minutes passed. I couldn't begin to describe what was happening to me. I couldn't explain what I was feeling. I didn't feel anything for Black. If I couldn't explain anything else, I knew I could rely on that one fact. So what was it about this physical encounter that ignited this feeling? I couldn't think. Not like this. I needed air. Fresh air.

I broke the kiss, panting. I rested my head against his shoulder just trying to catch my breath. I could hear him doing the same, his hands never stopping their motions. With my head down, my nose wasn't getting the air it needed, so I tilted my head back against the wall. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, gasping for air.

When I finally caught my breath, I opened my eyes to look at Black. He was staring intently at me. Neither one of us said a word. The silence was making me nervous and it was getting more awkward with my legs around him. I slowly unravelled my legs from him and he gently set me down, never breaking our eye contact.

"You can't be serious," I murmured, tearing my gaze away from him.

"I can and am. It's nice to know that you actually know my first name," was his cheeky reply.

I gazed up at him, seeing him smirk that I-am-a-god smirk. I wanted to swipe it right off his face, even if I had to snog him again.

"That's not what I meant, Black. Just because I made you work the entire day with me on OUR project, doesn't mean you can just replace your usual snogging partner with me. This isn't what I signed up for!" I ranted in frustration.

"Well, I wasn't snogging myself. You were kissing me back," he pointed out.

"Black...," I started, "I know it's late, and all your other prospects are probably asleep, but me?"

He just stared at me. "You're not exactly bad looking, McPhearson. Surely, you've looked in the mirror? Even if I was just using you as my daily snog, that doesn't explain why you were kissing me back, if you hated me that much," he reasoned.

"There's...something" I tried to explain trailing off. How did you explain something you didn't understand yourself?

"Something?" he repeated.

"Yes. Something. When you kissed me back there....and the first time, the first night back...I don't know. Every time you kiss me, I feel as if I must continue the kiss to understand it."

"That something you feel. That's called lust," he stated simply, hovering over me and in my personal space.

"No. It's not," I countered firmly, shoving him away from me. I couldn't think clearly nor reason myself out of this situation I've gotten myself into with him that close to me. It was as if his close proximity was clouding my judgement. "I know what lust is, and that's not it."

"Then what is this?" he asked pointing at his shirt, smirking. I looked down at his shirt and noticed a stain, a stain exactly where my pelvis had made contact with his body. I could feel my face flush, now noticing that my knickers were indeed wet.

I couldn't. I couldn't possibly have been turned on by Black!

"That's lust," I relented, smoothly, showing no indication of my shock that Black had indeed made me wet, indicating at the stain, "I'll admit. But, no. There's something else...something off."

"Hm," was his only reply.

"Regardless," I said changing the subject, "No one is to know about what happened tonight! If you tell anyone, I'll crucio you into the next century!"

"What do I get for keeping our little snog a secret?"

"You can tell everyone for all I care. I'll still come after you, even when nobody believes you."

He was silent. He knew as well as I did that the entire school knew about us being bitter enemies. No one would believe him. They knew I would set aside my hatred for him for the sake of schoolwork, but no one with half a brain would believe anything else was happening between us.

I smiled smugly. "I win." I quickly bent down to gather our bags and our baby. "Good night, Black. I'll see you tomorrow at 10am in the Library to start on the rest of the charts," I said as I handed him his bag. I then turned around without another word and headed back to my dormitory. My bed was calling my name.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I DO OWN ALL CHARACTERS I CREATED.

I dropped my book bag onto my trunk, quickly changed into my nightie and collapsed onto my bed.

"Ow," I muttered as I felt my body crush something hard beneath me. I adjusted myself and pulled a bag of chocolate frogs and a piece of folded paper. I smiled. Kiara.

On the front of the parchment was a note from her. "You're still not back from being a nerd and I'm going to bed. Here are your chocolate frogs. You're welcome. I didn't manage to get Black's head, but I'm hoping my little sketch might be a suitable replacement for now."

I unfolded the sheet and discovered a little comic sketch of stick figures. It was charmed to show Kiara chasing Black around Hogsmeade cursing him, before finally severing his head, placing it on a silver platter and presenting it to me sitting on a throne. I had to laugh out loud. I couldn't contain that giggle. I loved this girl. After my small fit of laughter, I glanced around the room to ensure that I hadn't woken any of the other girls. Phew. I'm safe.

By the time I woke up next morning, all the girls were already gone and in Hogsmeade having a proper weekend. I made sure I went to the Great Hall to get breakfast before meeting Black in the Library today. I wasn't going to starve on the account of my baby again. I knew most mothers would gladly starve themselves to ensure the well-being of their baby, but I was never the caring type. Food was just too important to give up for anything less than...well, food. There was nothing more important in my world.

Black was already settled in when I arrived. I didn't bother greeting him. I just flung my stuff onto the chair opposite of his and began to work.

"Morning to you, too."

"Since when did we start greeting each other?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised.

"Since we snogged each other last night," he answered.

"Get over it, Black. Nothing's changed. It certainly isn't going to happen again."

"But don't you want to know what it is that you're feeling from snogging me?"

"Yes, but not that desperately. Now shut your trap and let's get to work."

"I'd be glad to help you figure it out," he offered suggestively.

I shot him the most disgusted look I could muster. "You can help me by focusing on these damn charts. Even with your help amending all of these, we'll still have to spend more time outside of class until Christmas break!"

"I hate these charts," he announced casting our baby a withering glare.

"Likewise."

Two hours later, I was sitting on top of a desk leaning against the wall with the same chart I had begun working on since I entered the library in my lap. Black was still in the same position as he had first started. If the old Librarian had saw me sitting on top of the desk, she'd probably hex me into the next century.

My body was starting to ache from sitting for so long. "I hate Divination," I announced as I threw the chart aside. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!" I muttered repeatedly as I threw books at my unfinished chart.

"Maybe you need a break." I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

I managed to bang my head against the wall as I jumped back in shock. Black. How does he manage to move so close to me without me noticing?

"Shove off, Black," I replied while nursing the bump on my poor head.

He just chuckled at my sad condition and moved in front me. "I think we both need a break," he said seductively as he grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him. I was now sitting at the edge of the desk with Black inbetween my legs. Before I had a moment to protest, he had lips on mine.

This time I was prepared for the sensation. I was prepared for what assaulted my senses. I quickly shoved him off my precious lips from his expert ones.

"Get off me. What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded staring at him straight on.

Black moved his hands onto my bare thighs and I could feel him stroking my thighs. They weren't inching any higher so I ignored them for the time being.

"I thought we could maximize our time," he explained nonchalantly as if he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snarl. I'm sure I wasn't looking very pretty at this moment. My face twisted into what I called my Dragon face.

"Well...," he began as his face came closer to mine again. He placed a soft kiss on my neck and whispered in my ear, "I like to snog on my breaks and you want to figure out what that 'something' is. I'd say THIS is the perfect solution." I gasped as I felt his hand deftly shove my knickers aside and shoved his finger in me as he had said "this." I grabbed his wrists with my hands the moment I felt the intrusion.

"B-Black," I managed to gasp out as his thumb began to massage my clit, "What." Gasp. "Do." Groan. "you..ugh...think" Another gasp. "you're..mm..doing?!"

"Enjoying this," was his reply as he began to move his finger in and out of me. I swear I was going to give his wrists bruises with how tightly I was grasping at them. I released the hand that was moving against me and grabbed at the edge of the desk. My head fell to his shoulders and I felt myself begin to move myself against his hand.

"Good girl," he encouraged as he added another finger.

"Ugh," I grunted. It hurt. I was a virgin and his hands weren't exactly small in comparison to my tiny body. I felt his thumb add more pressure to my clit and I forgot about the pain.

A couple of minutes later, I was discovering how fast Black's hands could move. The heat between my legs was becoming unbearable. I wanted, needed more. I grind my hips harder against his hand and my body begins to convulse uncontrollably. "Merlin!" I cry out.

"That's not my name. Say my name or this stops."

I know I don't want him to stop, but my brain doesn't function. Not right now. Before I can even utter out another sound, an orgasm over takes my body.

I pant against Black's shoulder as my body recovers from the orgasm that just shot through me. I muster what energy I have left and lift my head to look at Black. He's looking at me with that stupid smirk again. He removes his fingers from me and holds it up. I can see it's glistening from my juices. I almost want to look away embarrassed, but I won't let him have that satisfaction. I can feel myself burn with heat as I watch him lick his fingers clean.

When he's done, he leans in towards me and whispers, "It's Sirius Black. Remember that next time."

Arsehole.

He moves away from me and seats himself back at the desk and begins to back his charts and books away. "Let's go get lunch and then get started again afterwards," he suggest as if he didn't just give me a mind blowing orgasm.

"I hope you mean the charts," I retort as I gingerly remove myself from the desk and start putting away my own things.

"Of course," he smiles.

I hate him. "Let's go," I say as I shove past him.

Making my way to the Great Hall with Black walking casually behind me, I ensure that I made a quick stop to the girl's toilette to clean up before eating.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I DO OWN ALL CHARACTERS I CREATED.

Chapter XI

Halfway through our lunch, the rest of the Marauders and Vic, Jen, and Jordin stalked in.

"HEY! What are you guys doing here?" I questioned happily.

"Yeah," chimed Black, "Should you be in Hogsmeade enjoying the weekend?"

"We decided to come back early and help you guys with homework," answered James as they settled around us.

"Prongs couldn't find Evans in Hogsmeade and thinks she may have come back early to study," amended Peter.

James shoots Peter a dirty look as the rest of us snickers.

"Oy, mate! You mean you didn't come back to rescue me from the demonic Slytherin snake and her evil charts?" demanded Black.

"Shut the fuck up, Black. You're the one who changed the charts!"

"Who's the one who decided to stick with the changes?" he fires right back.

"Whoa! Guys, chill out!" calmed Jenna.

"Yeah, no need to get all worked up over schoolwork," agreed Remus.

"Nice to see you guys are still getting along so darn well," observed Vic.

"They're absolutely besties now," commented an amused Jordin.

"I hate you guys," I seethed.

"Oh! Just to make it clear...Despite what James said, I am NOT helping you with those charts. They're pure evil," piped up Jenna.

"Likewise. I'll just end up trying to do what Jen tried to do last two nights ago," agreed Jordin.

"I don't think either one of you ever expected me to help you out in the first place, so I don't really need to say anything," commented Vic.

"Oh, gee. You guys are the bestest friends ever," I reply drily.

"Thanks, Kit. I'm glad you think so," grins James.

"Prongs...You offered. We're taking you up on that," argued Black, wanting to ease the amount of work load.

"Gotta agree with the ogre there. You have to help us after lunch, James. You said you would," I agreed not wanting to be alone with Black again.

"I was JOKING!" cried James.

"Bad luck, mate," consoled Peter.

Remus chuckled, "I'll help too. I've got nothing better to do."

"What!? You're not going to hang out with us?! Fine. Peter will just have to cope with having 3 gorgeous ladies all to himself for the rest of the afternoon, right Pete?" exclaimed Jordin.

"Gladly," grinned Peter.

"Well...I could hang out with you guys if you wanted me to...," offering Remus casting a glance at Vic.

"Nah. Go help Kit and Sirius. Kit'll need all the help she can get if she's working with just James and Sirius. Merlin knows nothing will be accomplished. Plus, if they get into a duel, both you and James will need to step in. Remember last week in class?" declined Vic.

"It was well worth it," Black smiled smugly.

"Why in Merlin's name are you smiling? I won," I questioned.

"I had you disarmed and wandless. How does that count as you winning?" he argued.

"I still managed to scar your pretty little face," I countered with sarcasm.

"That doesn't count! Dueling is executed exclusively with wands," was his retort.

"Please, we all use physical attacks as well as magic in duels. All's fair in love and war."

"Merlin. I wasn't about to beat up a girl even if they don't act like one," he argued.

"You mean you couldn't take me on. That's just a weak excuse because you're still upset about getting beat up by a little girl. You simply must tell me how your ickle Poppykins cleared up those bruises on your face so fast," I mocked.

"That's just like a Slytherin. Don't have much talent with magic and so they must all resort to physical violence to compensate. Tell me, McPhearson, how does it feel to be so inferior?" he countered as he stood from his seat to tower over me from across the table.

"Kit...," Jenna cautioned.

I immediately rose to my feet as well and had my wand out and pointed at his face. "Oh, I don't know, Black. Let's just see how inferior I really am compared to the mighty house of Black. Oh, wait. You're the reject. So I guess the grounds are a bit more fair now considering its two rejects duelling."

Black whipped out his wand as well and we began to shoot hexes at each other left, right and centre, dodging and deflecting at the same time. Our friends were having a difficult time figuring out what the best way would be to stop the duel as both me and Black were highly skilled duellers and moving quite fast.

Finally, Black managed to hit me with a hex and it I could feel blood seeping from my arm. I ignored it and while he was momentarily distracted from the elated feeling he got from actually hitting his target, I shot a charm directly at his chest. He was a lot quicker than that and deflected my charm.

Suddenly there were multiple cries of "Expelliarmus!"

My wand flew out of my hands. I glanced at Black and saw he still had his. He grinned and fired another charm at me. I flew backwards into the wall with a sickening thud.

Another shout of "Expelliarmus!" and Black was wandless as well.

I groaned. I felt someone lift me up from the floor.

"You alright, Kit?" asked Pete.

"Fine," I muttered as I yanked myself from Peter, unwilling to accept any help in the presence of Black.

Black walked right up to me and hissed, "Don't ever associate me with my family. I'm nothing like your kind. Disgusting, INFERIOR, Slytherin filth. "

I stood up straight, ignoring the stabbing pain in my arm and back and glared back at him, "You think you're so superior. You're nothing but a reject too ashamed to own up to the fact that it's your family that turned away from you, not the other way around. Get away from me." I shoved passed him and my bad arm cried out in pain from the contact. I'd nurse it later. I grabbed my wand from Remus and stalked out of the Great Hall.

I could hear James say, "Down boy. Let it go. There's enough damage," as he restrained Black from coming after me, no doubt to attempt to hex me into oblivion again.

I walked in anger back towards the Library wanting to release all my anger on the charts, to complete them, to get rid of Black from my life once and for all. I heard three sets of footsteps run in after me as I settled back into the Library.

"Kit...You okay?" asked Jordin, concern written all over her face.

"Fine," I replied gruffly, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Kit," signed Jenna, "you know better than to talk to Black about his family. He's sensitive about that."

I whipped my head around so fast, I felt dizzy. "Jenna, if you're just going to take Black's side, then get the fuck out!"

"KIT!" warned Vic, "Jenna, YOU should know better than to talk about Black at a time like this. Drop it."

Jenna crossed her arms and looked away.

"Guys. Just go. I want to work on this shit alone."

"Your arm, Kit...," trailed off Jordin.

"I'm fine. Just go. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright. We'll be in the Great Hall if you need us. Anything. We'll be there," offered Jordin.

And then they left me alone.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I will not be updating for a while due to exams time. I will be using the next month or so to study, so bear with me.**

**Tell me what you guys think. I'm not sure where to go with the story, so feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**- Watersprite4**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I DO OWN ALL CHARACTERS I CREATED.

Chapter XII

Two hours later, Black entered the Library and sat across from me. I didn't bother to glance up as he began to work on our charts.

Dinner time came around, and he left me to get supper. He promptly came back an hour later and silently resumed his work.

When the clock struck 9, I could hear him get up from his seat and began to pack his stuff away.

"Get up."

I ignored him.

"I said, GET UP!" he growled loudly as I felt him grab my arm with force. I could feel the gash on my arm begin to bleed as the wound reopened from the pressure.

"Let me the fuck go, Black."

"No."

I began to struggle against him trying to free my arm, forgetting for a moment that I was a witch and could easily use magic to help my cause.

"Stop moving," he warned. I began to struggle further and started to physically hit him as well. "I warned you ." And then he cast a full body binding spell on me. I moved my eyes in anger as I stared up at him unable to move my body.

He gently lifted my body and began to carry me out of the Library, leaving all my work forgotten on the Library table.

'Of course, he remembers to bring his shit as he fucking carries me to my death.' I think.

Unable to move or control my body, my mind began to drift. My body was so exhausted and burnt out from the duel and the pain that surged through me, that I began to drift into sleep listening to his steady steps and heartbeat that was thumping into my ear.

By the time, I awoke, I found myself in the hospital wing with my arm bandaged up. I sat up gingerly knowing my back would kill me if I moved any fast, only to find that my back had been healed from the bruise that must've formed hours ago. It was dark. I glanced around. The wing was completely empty. I then noticed my book bag and wand sticking out of it at the end of my bed. I picked up my bag and noticed all my books and charts were neatly packed away. I took out my wand and muttered, "Lumos." I shone the light at the clock hanging against the wall. 1:43.

I felt bad that Black had carried me to the Hospital Wing to be healed. I was now in his debt and I hated that. I was actually debating killing myself right here and now to avoid him smugly attempting to call me in for a favour.

I heard a curtain ruffle from the bed next to me. My eyes immediately darted towards the curtains. Nothing. I knew better than to just trust my eyes in the dark.

"Accio invisibility cloak." I felt something soft gather into my hands. I looked at the figure standing in front of me. "Lumos." Black.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" I demand.

"You'd think you'd be more grateful after I brought you here to be healed," muttered Black.

"Kidnapped is more like it," I corrected as I got out of bed to gather my things and leave Black here alone.

"Well, It was clear you weren't going to heal yourself. You can't just leave your wounds open like that."

"You opened the damn cut back up when you grabbed me, you git! It was healing nicely on its own! I didn't need YOUR help," I snapped as I turned to glare at him in the dark, only to find his chest right in front of me.

Ugh. He was in my personal space again. This man has got to learn about proper speaking distances.

"You need to mind your own fucking business," I snarled as I glared up at him.

"And you need to be more grateful," he shot back.

"Grateful!? Excuse – ", I was cut off when he grabbed me and swooped down to kiss me.

He's kissing me!? The idiot is kissing me while we're in the middle of a fight? Fine. If snogging was what he wanted, then he'd get it.

I kissed him back furiously to match his angry kisses. I realized I wasn't hurting him as much as he was hurting me. He still had his hands roughly wrapped around my arms. So to even the score, I bit his lip, hard. He pulled back with a growl and glared at me. He then shoved me hard against the wall and attacked my lips with the same roughness as before. As turned on as I was, I was also getting angrier with him and always attempting to make me inferior.

Standing on my tippy toes was really beginning to irritate me, as I'm sure it was stressful on Black's back to bend down so much to reach me. "Up," I commanded inbetween a kiss. He obliged. He lifted me up and once more my legs wrapped around his torso.

This time I wasn't going to leave any evidence of our rendez-vous. I started to undo his shirt, blindly feeling for the buttons. Lucky for me, he always left the first two unbuttons, so there were less for me to undo and thankfully for him, he didn't have his ugly Gryffindor tie on as I knew if I attempted to take that off, he's just end up choking to death. Ties were always a difficult thing for me. On second thought, it was bad luck on my part his tie wasn't at the scene of the crime. Once undone, I dropped it to the floor and began to relieve him of vest as well.

He pulled his head back gazed at me intently as I dragged my hands slowly up his body to remove the vest. I dropped the flimsy thing on the floor and grabbed his head and forced him onto my lips once more.

After a couple more moments of furious snogging, Black got bored and his mouth began to wander to my neck. I could feel his lips and tongue lick, bite, suck and do whatever else that experienced mouth was doing to my neck. I knew at the rate he was going, there would be a mark there in the morning and I'd be damned if I let that happen. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head off my precious neck. I heard him grunt in pain as I removed him from me. This time instead of pulling him towards me, I descended on him, leaving his head tilted uncomfortably back, at least I hope it was uncomfortable.

As it was the weekend, I was only partially dressed in my uniform and by partially, I meant only my skirt. I wore a white tank top and a cloak the entire day to keep me warm. My cloak was no doubt folded and packed away in my book bag. I could feel Black's hands slide beneath my top and I groaned at the contact. There was something about the way he slowly slid his hands underneath my garments and massaged me at the first point of contact that made me wet. This time I could feel myself soaking through my knickers.

He shoved the top above my head and added to the growing pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed. He tilted slightly away from me to glance at my bra or chest. I didn't know which one he was checking out and didn't care. I was too busy panting for air, no doubt adding to the view as my chest was heaving up and down.

I was gazing at him, trying to figure out his next move. He looked up after a minute of ogling and grinned. "White lace?" I groaned.

"Shut up." And I silenced whatever further comment he probably had to say about my flimsy, sheer bra by covering his mouth with my own.

I felt the moan he let into my mouth through his. His hands began to slide all over my body again and then I was the one doing the moaning. I felt his hands grope my breasts, squeezing and kneading them. I could only assume my bra was in the way as I felt him remove me slightly from the wall to release my breasts from its confinement. One my bra joined the pile on the floor, I felt him shove me back against the wall and grab at my boobs again. I winced at the rough contact with the wall and grabbed his arms tightly.

Suddenly, I felt him pinch my right nipple and I could not help but to break our kiss to moan and gasp at the feeling. Taking the opportunity to attack my exposed neck, his tongue, teeth and lips began a triple assault from neck to my breasts. When his lips finally reached my left breast, his mouth began a very thorough and intimate inspection, biting, sucking and swirling his tongue around my nipple. I had to bite my bottom lip to prevent another soft moan from escaping my lips.

I was surprised at how quiet I was. I was the only virgin in our year that I knew of and talk of sex was frequent. According to the gossip and the talks I was involved in, all the girls in my year seemed quite noisy during the act. I could only assume that I'd be the same. Seems as if I was wrong.

I sensed Black's right hand massage my right breast again while his left remained around my back to hold me close to him. I then felt him pull his head away with my nipple inbetween his teeth to tug at it. My hands flew to his head and my fingers weaved themselves into his soft waves. I pulled his head closer to me for fear of losing that contact. "Don't you dare stop," I threatened.

I felt him chuckle into my chest. After a couple minutes more, he switched sides and lapped at my right with his mouth and his hands.

'This, this is why I didn't kill Black off years ago,' I thought contently, feeling an odd tingle emitting from the area inbetween my thighs.

The tingle was a sort of an agonizing yearning. I began to grind myself against Black to cause some friction to relieve myself of that tingle.

I groaned as the feeling grew. I needed something more, wanted something more and Black knew it. He removed himself from my chest and placed his mouth back on mine as his hands grabbed my hips to move in sync with them. He shoved me lower towards his groin and I felt his erection throbbing against my centre. His hand shoved inbetween us to undo his pants and to shove my soaked knickers aside. Soon, my fanny was rubbing against him.

I came first. I was panting with my head tilted back, resting against the wall as Black continued to rub himself against me, eyes gazing intently at me. I could feel myself get hornier as I watched him move against me. Pretty soon, I was moving with him again. I had two more orgasms just rubbing myself against his cock before he came. His head dropped onto my shoulder as we both panted for air. He recovered before I did. He lifted his head waiting for me to slow my breathing. When I finally calmed, he grinned, "Well, that's a first."

"First for what?!" I inquired. Surely, it couldn't have been his first orgasm.

"First for me to cum without entering a bird...I mean aside from the hand jobs and blow jobs...but that's a different thing altogether," was his cheeky reply as he let me down.

"You're sick," I spat as I shoved him away and began to dress myself.

"You should be proud."

"Oh, yes. I should be VERY proud that I was the first to get GREAT Sirius Black to get off by rubbing my fanny against him. That's something every girl should strive to do," I retort sarcastically as I struggled with my bra clasp.

"Aw. Come on, McPhearson. You enjoyed it as much as I did...in fact...3 times as much," he commented as he came up behind me to help me with my bra.

"Shut up," I bit out as I waited for him to finish, unable to come up with a retort.

"As you wish," he whispered into my ear with his hands on my shoulders as he gave my neck a soft kiss.

"Ugh," was the only noise I made as I stepped away from him to pull my tank top over my head. When I turned around to look at Black, he was already dressed again.

"You're fast," I commented as I brushed passed him to grab my book bag.

"Lots of practice."

I just gave him a withering glare.

"Speaking of clothes," he began, "I knew you'd be the type to match her underwear," referring to him discovering the type of knickers I had on during our earlier encounter.

"You don't know that. It could've been coincidence," I argued, having no idea why I was discussing my undergarments with Black.

"We'll see."

"No, Black. We won't. There's no -," I began to argue as he cut me off.

"McPhearson, you enjoyed it. Don't deny it. Until our project is done, we'll be spending every weekend together, scrambling to complete it till the late hours. I've done the math. We'll barely finish it on time, at the rate we're going. I don't know about you, but I cannot go without any sex till Christmas break."

"I'm not going to sleep with you. So, go -", I started to cut in at the first chance I got. Unfortunately, for me, Black wasn't going to let me.

"I'm not done. I'm willing to compromise and settle with....sexual relations for now. Think about it, McPhearson. We could take our frustrations out on each other in a much more satisfying way than duelling. You'd save yourself time by being able to skip going to the Hospital Wing. Wouldn't that time be better spent working on the charts? I'd get what I need until Christmas and you'd gain valuable experience from me." I rolled my eyes at his arrogance.

He was right about one thing, I wouldn't be able to go without sexual relations for that long not after today. Even now, my body screamed to be close to his. Whatever it was that I felt when I was kissing Black, it was growing. The feeling was consuming me and I needed to solve its mystery. Black's proposition was, as much as I hated to admit it, ideal.

"Fine, but once our baby is completed, we're done," I grudgingly agreed as I swung my bag over my shoulder.

"I'll bed you yet, McPhearson. You're going to want me just as much as you want me now."

"Is that it? You just want to fuck me and make me another notch on your belt?!," I demanded, angry.

Black just sauntered over to me, invisibility cloak in hand. He raised my head with his hand by gently tilting my chin up and smiled his, what I assumed to be "I'm-irresistable" smile that had MOST girls swooning, "Of course not. You're special, Kitilana."

I yanked my head out of his hands. "Yeah, right. Is that how you get your girls, Black? Smile at them and feed them that line?" I asked as I turned to leave the wing. Black followed behind me and began to walk beside me.

"No. They're easier than that," he revealed.

"Go figure," as I rolled my eyes in the dark, "I assume you'll have no problem walking back to the Gryffrindor common rooms with that cloak? Later." And then I walked off, not bothering to hear his answer. I knew he wouldn't be caught. Even if he was, he's used to all the detentions.

**I'm supposed to be studying for my finals (ONLY ONE MORE TO GO!!!!), but decided to take a break and post this chapter that I had written quite a while ago. The next chapter may take a while as I have to finish my last final then sit my butt down and write it. **

**Reviews greatly appreciated. **

**Much thanks,**

**Watersprite4**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I DO OWN ALL CHARACTERS I CREATED.

Chapter XIII

I woke up to a scream the next morning.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP, PARKINSON!" several voices shouted from various parts of the room. I was one of them as I covered my eyes and ears with my pillow. After a while, I realized I was going to suffocate myself and removed the pillow from my view.

The banshee still hadn't stopped screaming at this point and I sat up to see what in Merlin's name was going on.

The moment my eyes landed on her, my laughter joined the only other one in the room. Kiara had been laughing the entire time amidst all the screaming and shouts of protestation. Soon the entire room was filled with laughter as Parkinson ran to the bathroom to fix the problem. I knew she wouldn't be able to, if I knew Kiara, the spell was going to last all week.

Parkinson had woken up with neon green hair which was decorated with live slim snakes that would bite anything that came close to her head.

Once Parkinson had left the room, Kiara stood up and bowed and the entire room cheered.

"Thank you. Thank you."

I ran to her bed and began to bow at her feet, exclaiming, "We are not worthy!"

When we finally calmed down, Kiara thanked me for the brilliant idea.

"That wasn't my idea...What on earth are you talking about?"

"You remember last week, when we were talking about Greek mythology and you said wouldn't it be brilliant if we could change Parkinson's hair into snakes? Well, I figured out how to do it! I couldn't do the entire head, but still. It's beautiful."

"Oh, Merlin! I totally forgot about that. How long does the spell last for?"

"About 3 days."

"That's it? 3 days?" I repeated, disappointed.

"Well...If it helps, the green should change colour in a couple of hours to reveal her every feeling."

"Merlin, Kiara! You're a pure genius."

"I know. No need to thank me."

And I didn't. Kiara ended up being the inspiration for a Marauder's prank on the entire Slytherin house.

The Marauders thought it was brilliant that Kiara came up with the emotion revealing hair and thought they'd extend the courtesy to the entire house, only they made it last for a full week, starting the following day. This meant our entire house would essentially be advertising the Gryffindor colours the entire week, as the majority of us were well angry.

I stomped over to the Marauders the moment it happened and began screaming at them. Vic and Jenna had to restrain me from murdering the four, while Jordin quickly disarmed me. They were excellent at disarming me after a Marauder prank. James, Remus and Peter immediately apologized and I stayed angry with them until the spell was gone. Black was a whole new story.

I hexed him every chance I got, ensuring it was discreet as to not earn myself a detention. In return, Black would do the same, and when the weekend hit and was time for us to work on our charts, instead of hexing him, I bit him, hard. Granted, he seemed to enjoy it, but it at least removed my frustrations as he forewarned me.

The next two weeks passed on, and we were making great progress with our charts. Black no longer flirted with Fox during class as she was scrambling to complete her project as well and did not visit our table as frequently. I knew they would resume their affections for each other once the project was completed.

I was spending every free moment I had to spare to complete the charts for fear of not being able to complete them on time.

On the weekends, during our breaks, Black and I would snog in a private corner, taking care not to reveal ourselves to anyone else. He'd explore my body underneath my clothes, but never shedding any. I was too scared and felt too inexperienced to touch him other than to rest my hands on his chest, shoulders and arms when snogging.

Just before the third weekend, Dumbledore announced at the weekly Prefect and Head meeting that we'd be having a Christmas Ball. The Head Girl was from a muggle background and had presented the idea of a dance like muggle schools had annually for special occasions like Christmas. Dumbledore was thrilled at the idea and had announced it the very next night to the entire school. The ball was only for 5th years and up. Younger years were allowed to attend, if escorted by the aforementioned.

As the Headmaster was making the announcement, I could hear several girls turning around in their seats to glance hopefully at Black. I sniggered. I'd love to see Black swarmed with giggly girls and trying to court them all at once. There was going to be a huge fight - that was going to happen, I knew it and I wanted to see it. Maybe Black would be ripped apart by the girls.

Dates. This was going to be interesting.

"What are you guys going to wear?" Vic asked excitedly.

"Nothing blue," I declared, making a face. A bunch of nearby Ravenclaws glared at me as I insulted their house colour. We were sitting at the Ravenclaw table this wonderful night.

"What's wrong with blue?" demanded Jenna, quick to defend her house colour.

"Well, I KNOW both you and Jordin are going to be wearing blue. That's why no blue. Every other girl in this room's favourite colour is blue, despite their house colours. I don't want to follow the trend!" I explained.

The same Ravenclaw girls began to form worried looks across their faces as they realized I was right.

"I don't care. Blue's an awesome colour. I'm still going to wear blue," declared Jordin.

"I'll see what's available in my closet and in Hogsmeade," said Jenna, decidedly.

"Speaking of which, when do you want to go shopping for our dresses?" asked Vic.

"As soon as possible. I don't want to have to compete with the millions of other Hogwart girls," said Jenna.

"Yeah. That would suck," agreed Jordin, "although, knowing me, I'll still do it last minute."

"That's a given," chimed Vic.

"I can't. I'll just have to wear whatever I've got in my closet," I decided.

"What!?" exclaimed my 3 best friends. "Why can't you go?!" demanded Vic.

"Divination charts? Hello!? No time."

"Your charts can go to hell," responded Jenna.

"Amen to that. Besides, I already have a dress that I designed and had made last summer by my dressmaker. I'll just wear that. It's white with gold embroidery. Scalloped edges, Spaghetti strapped. Empire waist. Form fitting body with a massive billowy overlay of this gauzy material. It's got little vines with leaves trailing down from the bodice that fades as it reaches the hem. It's gorgeous," I described in loving memory.

"Okay, so no white for me," declared Vic, "Maybe pink."

"You always wear pink," observed Jordin.

"You always wear blue," shot back Vic.

"Well, blue's my favourite colour. What's your excuse?" argued Jordin.

"Uh...I make pink look good. DUH!"

We all rolled our eyes at Vic.

"Actually, maybe if I keep staying up and slaving away on those charts, I could have the last weekend off before the ball and go shopping with you guys. The project's due before the ball anyway," I decided.

"COOL! Then I'll decide last minute which dress I want," decided Vic.

"Why?" asked Jenna.

"Because Kit is the only one out of the three of you that would actually tell me if the dress looks bad. Besides it's not like I'm waiting last minute to select which dresses I should take. I'll still browse and put the ones I like on hold, then try them on for Kit on the last weekend. I'm brilliant."

"I think I'll do that too," agreed Jordin.

"I'm not. I'm getting my dress as soon as possible. Don't want to risk it," said Jenna. She always stuck with her decisions.

"Oh. Hey, Better question. Who're you going to take to the Ball?" I asked, excited.

Vic grinned deviously, "Well...We'll see who asks."

Sorry I have updated in a LONG while guys. I've been so preoccupied with life and fretting about my results for my exams. I wrote this last night. I promise I will be writing more in 3 weeks time!!

Reviews greatly appreciated...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

I knew the "peace" I had with Black wouldn't last forever. On our third weekend, right after the ball announcement, of working together in the Library, I ended up having about 9 partners: Black and his 8 stalker groupies. Joy.

'He better get his fucking half done,' I thought angrily as he flirted with the group. I desperately wanted to go to Hogsmeade with the girls before the Ball to see what other dress options I had and his distractions were costing me that opportunity. On the bright side, the anger that had erupted within me prompted me to work that much faster, which resulted in greatly compensating for the lack of work Black was doing.

After the initial 2 hours of working with the girls around, I sat back, needing a break from all the writing and to relax my cramped hand and watched the soap opera that was being produced before my very eyes.

It was entertaining to listen in on Black's infamous lines as he skilfully bewitched each and every witch present, excluding me. I knew the girls were attempting to persuade Black to ask them to go to the Ball with him. They were smart. I overheard other girls heading towards Hogsmeade just hours earlier, that they'd buy their dresses first before asking Black to the ball. I snorted at the memory; Black would be taken by the time they got back to Hogwarts.

I began to tilt my chair back, just balancing on the two chair legs, listening in as I wondered if I'd even be asked to go to the Ball with anyone. I knew that if I were to have a date, it'd be within the Slytherin house. If I was desperate, I'll ask Peter, I decided. I only hoped that he wouldn't have a date before then. I knew James was going to ask Lily, whether or not she said yes would remain a mystery. If Lily rejected James, maybe he could be my back-up if Peter didn't work out. Remus was definitely off limits. He's Vic's territory. Vic may not be in love with him anymore, but I swear she still feels something for him. Would she open up old wounds? I didn't think Remus was quite over her.

I sighed and glanced at my charts. 'I better get back to work,' I thought. Then it hit me. Remus wouldn't be able to attend the Ball at all. It would be the first night of the full moon. Poor Remus. Our first Hogwarts Ball and he was going to miss it.

"We should throw a party of our own for Remus."

I suddenly sensed a shift in the noise level. I looked up to find Black and groupies staring at me.

"What?!" I was taken back with all the eyes on me. The groupies were glaring at me and Black was looking at me curiously.

"Why would we throw a party for Remus?" Black asked suspiciously.

"Oh. Did I say that outloud? Huh." Was my reply. Black just kept looking at me with that stupid expression.

I raised my eyebrows at him and said, "Who said anything about including you?" ignoring his question.

"I am his best friend. It'd only be natural to include me," was his reply.

"Nah. Because I'm planning the party, I don't think I will invite you."

"Then it wouldn't be a party!" snapped one of the girls. Black just grinned at the comment.

I merely raised my eyebrows at the girl and scoffed, "Go fix your face and mind your own business. This conversation does not include you." The poor girl's face was marred with acne scars from years past. Her eyes widened.

"Her face doesn't need fixing, unlike yours," defended Black casually. The girl smiled adoringly at Sirius before turning to me and smiling smugly.

I had enough of the stupid girl's grin and got out of my seat and walked up to Black's table, so that I was right across from him with the table inbetween us. A couple of girls moved out of my way to eager to see what I would do, or probably out of safety. My fights were infamous. With my eyes fixed on the Scarface, I stood directly infront of Black. I was at eye level with him, considering my height and with him being seated. I shifted my eyes to lock them onto Blacks and leaned in close. With one hand on the table and me leaning across it, I grabbed Black's shirt and pulled him closer to me so that our faces were mere inches apart.

"Really, Black? And, what exactly would you fix about my face?" I used my spare hand and grazed it gently across the side of his face as I said this. "My eyes? My nose?," I asked as my finger traced his nose. "My lips?" and my finger gently traced the outline of his lips. I drew my face closer to his and asked,"Well?"

He opened his mouth to speak and immediately closed it again.

"Didn't think so," I scoffed as I released him and walked back to my seat and plopped myself down. As Black recovered quickly, I shot Scarface a wicked smirk. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to complete these damn charts, so shut your trap and go away."

"Gladly," fumed one of the girls, "Let's go. Come on, girls. Sirius?"

"Sorry, ladies. I must stay and work with the evil snake. Duty calls. I shall see you ladies later at dinner, though." Black then proceeded to wink at them, and the girls left happily, giggling away.

'Dear Merlin, save me.' I thought as they left.

"That was fun," commented Black once they were out.

I looked up at him and snapped, "Just pick a fucking girl already so that we can work in peace and get the charts done!"

"Jealous, McPhearson?"

I looked at him in disbelief and grabbed a book and began to beat my head against it. "Merlin, kill me. Take me now!" I muttered as I stopped. What was with this man? If I was jealous I would've left hours ago rather than put myself through the pain of listening to him flirt with other girls.

"Oh, kay. I guess not."

After a moment of silence, Black began to talk again. Will this man ever shut up?

"So, what did you mean by throwing Remus a party?"

"His birthday is in March." Was my reply. Thankfully, no other friend of ours had an earlier birthday.

"That's ridiculous. Why would you come up with the idea so advanced?"

"Because he's turning 18 this year."

"What's so special about turning 18? It's 17 that's really special."

"And this is why you won't be invited," I concluded.

"Speaking of parties, anyone asked you to the Ball yet?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

"Curiousity. Well?"

"Of course not. Dumbledore only just announced it two nights ago."

"I don't think anyone will."

"Well that's too bad for me isn't it?" I snapped as I resumed my work.

"Touchy. Who do you reckon I should take?" inquired Black.

"Don't know. Don't care." I noted as I became focused on my work again.

Black began to weigh his options aloud. I, thankfully, have mastered the art of ignoring him and tuning him out. I didn't know when he shut up and got back to work, but with 4 weeks left to complete our charts, I couldn't be bothered to pay attention to him. I wanted to complete our project within 3 to have the shopping weekend. It would also give me a peace of mind knowing I'd be rid of Black...finally.

"I said, I THINK WE NEED A BREAK!" I heard Black practically scream in my ear.

I look up from my work to glare at him and reply icily, "I don't."

Why was he talking so much? Black said something after my reply. I had no idea what it was. I wasn't paying attention. All that was running through my head was, 'Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!!!!'

I don't think he had any idea how desperately I wanted to get this stupid project done. I was literally spending every waking moment trying my best to complete it. Here I was devoting my life and soul to these charts, while he only dedicates his weekend. Heck, it's only a quarter of a weekend due to the fact that he eats, sleeps, flirts and whatever additional distraction that was either thrown his way or he created. I wanted to yank my hair out strand by strand just to prolong the pain and hope desperately that it'd numb the pain that Black and the charts were providing so adequately.

Now that the ball was happening, I was even more desperate to complete it. I don't recall Hogwarts ever having a ball for such a frivolous occasion. It was only for unique events like the Triwizard Tournament and that didn't even happen anymore. I wasn't going to miss out on this. I didn't know if this ball thing would happen next year. With each passing year, every bit of fun was being sucked out of the walls of Hogwarts, more games, tricks were being banned, more rules implemented. There was an endless list being created. Not only that, Lord Voldie wasn't going to stop his quest to reign and rule the Wizarding world. This meant that my future was quite grim and I would be forced to choose a side. I had a feeling regardless of what I chose, I'd end up losing.

This was a war. Everyone will lose. It seems so easy for people to say "No War", but then who else would fight for what's right? In fact, what was right? Was Voldie right, in the sense that that magic was becoming tainted by mudbloods? That they made our old magical ways weaker by compromising our ways and taking in their evolutionary ideas? Or were they an essential part of us? Magic had to start somewhere. Were we the ones who came first and muggles were our cast offs or did we originate from muggles and were blessed with a gift?

Which side would I take? Would I stand next to my fellow pure-blood relatives to sustain our way of life or would I choose to fight for a world of equality? I had everything. I had the status, the money...not to say the muggle-borns didn't, but they could never hold the status I did. They may not recognize it, but they contributed to our nobility. They feared and respected us without thinking. They said that it doesn't matter that we were pure-blood and that it didn't affect our magical abilities, but how much of that is out of jealous and fear? Fear that our blood did make us stronger? They treated us differently the moment we were sorted into Slytherin. The other houses didn't bother to give us a chance to be friends or to socialize with them. Who were the ones who judged us by our blood and house? With 3 against 1, what choice did we have but to seek companionship with our fellow housemates and unite over our status? We were proud of our history and we'd be damned to let others make us feel bad for it. We stood proud and strong – that was what it meant to be Slytherin – to be pureblood. But to murder for that stance...was it worth it? For centuries, we were forced and trained in the dark arts for fear of extinction. We bred only with other pure-bloods because of the prejudice we faced when we're young, and we enforce it onto our children. And now, now it seemed as if the final battle for a stance in the wizarding world was approaching. Was there ever going to be enough room in the wizarding world for both sides?

Understanding what Voldemort stood for was one thing, but to embrace his method to maintain the standard was another. What will I choose? I knew I had to.

"MCPHEARSON!"

"What!?" was my immediate response. His voice shocked me out of my thoughts. I realized I had been glaring at my charts, lost in my thoughts.

"What were you thinking?" wondered Black.

Merlin. I wanted to murder him. He doesn't care about what I think, so what was his point in asking me? He was just getting on my nerves and no matter how much my body wanted to be near his, I couldn't stand his insincerity and arrogance. I mean, I understood that I was just as arrogant, but I didn't have to deal with myself. Others did. I was their problem. I wasn't mine.

"Ugh! Black, if you're just going to babble away the entire weekend, then leave. Or better yet, I will."

And with that I gathered my books and charts and marched out of the Library. I didn't know where I was going. I was just getting more and more frustrated with the lack of work Black was doing. At some point, I was just pacing back and forth thinking, 'I want a fucking place, where I can do my work efficiently and finish the damn project. I want time to stop so I can finish!!'

At some time, after I had calmed down, I realized I was near an old door that I had never seen in my entire life. I wondered where it led to. I turned the knob on the door and pushed it gently open, glad that it was not locked. Inside was the most perfect room I have ever encountered. There was a large desk with the most luxurious chair placed neatly next to it. I felt comfortable just looking at it. There were rows and rows of books stacked neatly in shelves against one wall. A large bed and a multitude of pillows on the floor were scattered along the wall opposite of the book shelves. There were biscuits and other refreshments on a table in the centre of the room. I swear this room was designed for me. It was absolutely perfect for studying. I could move around and be comfortable anywhere should I bore myself with one particular seating area.

"McPhearson!" Black.

I turned from my place at the doorstep and could hear footsteps coming along the left corner of the corridor. I quickly ducked into the room and shut the door as I saw Black turning from the corner.

I could hear him walking around outside the door.

'Oh whatever. I'm not leaving, even if Black does come in.' I thought as I began to settle myself at the desk.

Hey, guys. I'm totally having a writer's block right now. I'm not sure what should happen at this point. I would love some feedback on anything at this point. Let me know what you think! Comments are appreciated. Thanks!

WaterSprite


End file.
